ObMod: Catching Up With The Challengers
Characters * Fangirl * Hank Henderson * Alex Parker * Angie Aimes * Vanguard * Monique Forcier * Panthra Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Alex Parker: Hey Hank, you call this meeting? * Hank Henderson: I want to thank everyone for coming... I was hoping for a bigger turn out, but I understand that we all lead crazy lives. I felt it was time we more formally organized ourselves. * Angie Aimes: I am all for that idea, but what prompted this, if I may ask? * Vanguard: We had a recent ping in Bleed energy all over the Multiverse. You know what thst means? * Monique Forcier: Not a clue. * Vanguard: Yeah, smae here... But Violeta assures me it means that this unknown entity we've been calling tha Anti-Monitor is likely becoming more active, flexing his muscles. * Fangirl: That can't be good... * Panthra: I'm sorry, who is she? * Fangirl: The name's Fangirl. I'm Alex's wife. * Alex Parker: Ex-wife... * Angie Aimes: And she's an Artifact, too? * Alex Parker: As fate, and my expletive luck, would have it... Apparently so. * Monique Forcier: I don't recall anyone called 'Fangirl' on my recruitment list. * Alex Parker: She only recently got powers she wasn't considered a priority asset... At least that's what the Monitor told me. * Hank Henderson: Whatever the case, we're glad to have her on board. She's got some useful psionic abilities and frankly, we need all the firepower we can get. * Monique Forcier: Happy to have another psionic on the crew. * Hank Henderson: So, the main reason I called this meeting to order was to estsblish some sort of command structure. Alex, Lauren, Monique, and I have been working with Lyla and we're ready to present our decision. Now, the purpose of this is not to indicate superiority over any other, but to- * Angie Aimes: It;s fine, Hank. I believe we're all grown-ups here. We understand the necessity. * Hank Henderson: Very well. It's been decided that with my experience and military background, I will assume the role of the mission commander of the Challengers. I will report to the Harbinger, Alex will be my second and the chief strategist as he and Lyla get briefings directly from the Monitor. You ladies, as well as Suicide and Fox, will be our fireteam leaders. Monique, you're my Alpha Leader. Lauren, you're Bravo Leader. Suicide is Charlie Leader. Angie, you have Delta. And Fangirl, you're Echo leader. Naturally, Fox has Foxtrot. Now, I want to talk about which operatives will be part of which- * Panthra: The new girl is a Fireteam leader? Is that because she's actually qualified or because she's sleeping with your second-in-command? * Monique Forcier: Wow, that was kinda catty, Miss Kitty. Nicely done * Panthra: sigh Sorry... I'm... I'm a little on edge. I did not mean any offense, Fangirl. * Fangirl: It's quite alright there. I understand... I'm with you, I'm not sure I'm qualified to- * Hank Henderson: You arre trained in security, tactical deployment, close quarters combat, restraining techniques, and have passed the ARGUS Field Agent Qualification Drills. * Alex Parker: Wait... You have? Since when? * Fangirl: Uh... Six months ago. Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise, sweetie. * Angie Aimes: Aw, I love it when couples work together. * Alex Parker: We're not a couple... Em, I, uh... I don't know what to say. Congratulations. That's a big accomplishment. * Panthra: Terribly sorry but I should be going. I am afraid I am a bit under the weather and... flickering, alarm blaring Wait, what was that? * Angie Aimes: footsteps Hold on... Accessing the control panel... Come on, Sphere... Speak to me... Ah... Uh... We've hit a spatial singularity. We've... uh... Sensors are saying we're untethered from reality. * Fangirl: English? * Hanh Henderson: Alex, go get Violeta from her lab. I want a full report, ASAP. * Panthra: No, no... No! My transporter module is saying no signal. I cannot leave! none of us can... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story takes places after ObMod: Zoning Out 5. * Story continues in ObMod: Cabin Fever 1. Links and References * ObMod: Catching Up With The Challengers Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Lauren Drake/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline